Blood and Tears
by GoOdByE.AnD.GoOdNiGhT
Summary: The digidestined are on the run, but they're bieng followed. Can they stop Megmalomyotismon before it's too late? Can they save themselves? Pairings inside. Kindof AU, rated T, but that may change.


**Hello. This is a little fic I thought up. I hope you like! **

**Disclamer- I do not own digimon. **

**I do own Cara,Elle,Rini, and Lisa. **

**Parings-**

**MimixTai**

**SoraxMatt**

**TKxKari**

**YoleixKen**

**CodyxOC**

**JoexOC**

**IzzyxOC**

**DavisxOC**

Joe/Cara-19

Tai/Sora/Mimi/Matt- 17-18 (Close)

Izzy/ Elle- 16

Yolei/Ken- 15

Kari/TK/Davis/Willis/Lisa- 14

Cody/Rini- 13

* * *

Yolei video log 1-

He's captured everyone. Everyone except the digi-destined and our families. Therefore, we're basically on the run. I don't know how long it's been, but it feels like forever. We're living in an old ski lodge in Colorado, were Willis joined us after his parents were captured. No one is about to open a digi-port to save them though, He has dark Digimon on guard to kill anyone who tries to save others. Kari and Ken can sense when a dark Digimon comes around so Izzy can put up shields with his computer. We don't know how long we'll be safe, because we all know deep down he'll find us eventually. He's Megmalomyotismon.

* * *

Agumon lit the fire as Palmon and Mimi helped Mrs. Kamiya cook the Ham for dinner. Kari, Yolei, and Sora did the laundry as Tai, Matt and Davis got firewood, everyone else helping the computer people, (Joe, Izzy, Ken, and Mr. Ishida) protect their makeshift home. It had been like this for months; Cleaning, Eating, Sleeping and waiting for something to happen. Speech was quiet, you never knew what Digimon was listening throughout the network, and happiness was scarce. Even Mimi hadn't smiled for ages, and no one laughed unless Davis did something really moronic. Everyone was constantly alert and on their guard. (Vmon almost attacked June, but Davis stopped him.)

"Dinner." said Mrs. Kamiya quietly, putting down food next to Ken, Izzy and Joe as everyone circled around the Ham and a grey sauce that Kari advised TK (Who was next to her) not to eat. It was a quiet fifteen minutes before the computers went off.

"What's going on?" asked Tai, who got up and looked over Izzy's shoulder.

"We have five minutes," said Izzy, slamming his computer shut and packing.

"Five minf till wut?" said Davis, mouth full of food.

"Till the-" Joe was cut off by Kari falling off her chair, grabbing her head.

"Kari!" her mother picked her up.

"Oh." said Davis, standing up.

"They're close… a seeker and a capturer." she said weakly.

"We need to go. Now. Everyone get your stuff together, quickly." said Matt, as they ran to their rooms and grabbed their bags.

"We have three minutes!" stressed Izzy, as everyone met outside in the cold air.

"Digivolving time?" asked Wormmon and Vmon.

"Wormmon digivolve to-"

"Vmon digivolve to-"

"Stingmon!"

"X-Vmon!"

Kari started to whimper, "They're almost here…" TK went over to help her.

"They won't digivolve in time! We need to help!"

Meanwhile, Wormmon and X-Vmon digivolved into Paildramon.

"Patamon armor digivolve to- Pegasusmon!" the flying horse kept a lookout as the digi-destined formed a protective circle around their families.

"Paildramon digivolve to- Imperialdramon!"

The giant dragon stood tall, but it was too late.

"Ah, Ah, Ah! We can't have you disappearing again!" said a cool voice.

"Who was that?" yelled Willis,

"I am sorcerermon. And you don't need to see anything. Including them!"

Suddenly, their families began to fade, Sora screamed and tried to reach for her Mom, but she couldn't, Cody tried the same thing with his grandfather, but it was too late, the were gone.

"Get on!" urged Imperialdramon, as the digi-destined ran over. Sora fainted as she tried to stand up, and Ken caught Yolei as she keeled over as well.

Tai caught Sora and brought her on as Imperialdramon took off.

"What happened?" asked Davis, looking at the two unconscious girls.

"Shock. The trauma of our families capture must've hit them hard.," said Joe, checking their pulses. "They should be fine. They just need rest."

Kari looked at the ground as they spread about the cabin.

"This is my fault. If I'd known sooner then-"

"It's not your fault Kari.," said TK, sitting next to her. "You couldn't have known that was about to happen."

Kari sighed and nodded.

"There's an unmonitored zone in the eastern US.," said Izzy, "That's where we're headed."

"Right." said Imperialdramon, zooming off.

* * *

They landed in a clearing near an old hotel somewhere in northern New York. There were lights on, and Izzy sent a message.

"Izzy are you nuts? It could be searchers!" whispered Tai, as they huddled behind bushes.

"We don't have Imperialdramon either, so we could be attempting suicide!" continued Matt, looking over Izzy's shoulder.

"They said we can enter.," said Izzy. "And they aren't Digimon. They're humans."

Tai went first and knocked on the door. A girl with shoulder length brown hair and red highlights answered the door.

"Oh, hi are you Izzy?" she had a rough but kind tone to her voice, like Sora only she looked a year younger then them.

"Um, no, I'm Tai. He's Izzy." Tai stepped aside as Izzy stepped forward.

"You're Elle, I'm assuming?"

Elle nodded. "Come on in. Cara just made up 7 rooms with the help of Renamon."

They all walked into the lobby as a small girl looked up from her book.

"Are these the people who you've been talking to?" she said, putting her book aside. She had blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail with a red hoodie and jeans. Elle nodded.

"Renamon?" said Elle, as a yellow and purple fox appeared, "Get Cara and Siriusmon for me please." The Renamon nodded as she walked down the hall, followed by everyone else. She knocked on a door.

"What?" was the muffled answer, and they could hear rock music coming out of it.

"Get out of there Lisa we have guests." said Elle irritably.

Lisa opened her door, Dark red hair in her face and eyes scanning the crowd. She stopped at Willis, then looked at Elle, "I'll be right out." She slammed her door as Elle rolled her eyes.

"Um, no hurry." said Tai, holding the unconscious Sora in his arms.

"Here. I can show you the first three rooms.," said a person that they assumed to be Cara, frizzy brown hair in a ponytail and an identical hoodie as Rini had, only it was blue. Ken, Tai, Mimi, and Matt followed her as the rest followed Elle.

"Now, we set up a P.A. system throughout the Hotel, so if something happens you'll know." she explained. They set up a flight of stairs, and came to four suites.

"Here. Your friends are on the other side of the hotel where Cara and Rini stay. I'm on this floor, and well, we passed Lisa's room." Elle rubbed her head, "so well, the kitchens on the main floor and we tend to spend most of our time in the lobby."

"Thanks." said TK, "We'll get settled in then."

Elle shrugged and walked down the hall.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" asked Willis, Following Davis into a room.

"Like we have a choice." said Izzy, "And besides, I've been in contact with them for a while."

Joe shrugged and followed Cody into another room. TK sighed and picked the room that Kari was in, and Izzy got his own.

* * *

"So what happened?" asked Cara, as Ken put Yolei down on one of the beds, as Matt was doing the same thin in the other room.

"We were ambushed." Said Mimi, who walked in.

"A capturer. Sorcerermon." said Ken, sitting down on the other bed.

"Oh." Cara sat down on a chair. "When Megmalomyotismon took over, Rini and I tried to protect our parents, but in the process her Pomermon got deleted and our parents got captured. Her crest of Happiness sort of-"

"Died." said Lisa walking in.

"Wait, you guys have crests?" Asked Ken in surprise.

"Yes. I have the crest of Intuition, Lisa has the crest of Trust, and Elle had the crest of Selflessness and Rini crest of Happiness."

Cara blinked.

"And don't call him by his name. Rini will have a fit.," said Lisa, walking out.

"Call who by his name?" asked Mimi,

"Megmalomy- well, you get my point." She walked out, Tai and Mimi following.

"If you nee anything we'll be in the lobby." said Cara, as Matt and Ken stayed back

* * *

.

"Well, its cozy here." said Willis, walking down the hall with Rini, who was showing him the way to the lobby, (He had stayed back to talk to Terriermon)

"Lisa said she missed you.," said Rini, opening the door to the stairs.

"Well, Mom and Dad never told me about her so, I can't exactly say I missed her."

"So. Great Aunt Janet told you."

"That doesn't mean I knew her."

"Willis she's your sister!"

"Rini. I love you, you're my cousin. But I never knew her."

Rini shook her head as they walked into the Lobby.

"Hi Willis." said Cara, "Tea?"

Willis shook his head. "No thanks."

Rini rolled her eyes as she went back behind her book.

Ken walked in as everyone looked up.

"How are they?" asked Tai, sitting next to Mimi.

"Still asleep." said Ken, "I'm here to monitor."

Izzy gave him the laptop. "Good luck."

* * *

It had been hours since Ken had gotten on duty, and sleep was tugging at his eyes. _No! Yolei isn't awake yet! _He looked at the other bed where she was sleeping. Her orange bandana was still on her head, and her red and orange sweater was wrinkled. Ken felt a pang of worry, as he glanced passed her glasses, which rested on the table to the clock. It was around two in the morning. He looked at Yolei again, a restful expression on her face.

Was she going to be ok? She hadn't moved for hours. He reached for her hand that was dragging off the bed. Suddenly, there was a glowing red light, and she made a noise comparable to a flute. Hawkmon was asleep, and so was Wormmon, so it was definitely her. Her eyes fluttered open as he moved closer, still holding her hand.

"Ken?" she said weakly, trying to get up. "Where are we?"

"Were safe." he said simply, words at a loss because he was tired.

"Where's Mom? Are they ok?" she seemed calm, but confused. Ken stayed silent, he didn't know. She put on her glasses.

"Wait, are they-"

"Captured." he said quietly, as Yolei's face turned to sadness.

"Captured, but…"

Ken stood up. "Let me give this to Joe. It's his shift."

He let go of her hand as the hard reality of the past six hours sunk in.

"Then, what happened?" she climbed onto his bed and hugged a pillow. She felt alone and scared. Why? Was it because her family was gone? It was strange to be alone. And she didn't like it.

"I don't want to be alone!" she said aloud, as Ken walked in.

"What?"

"I don't want to be alone!" she said again, this time, tears streaming down her face.

"Yolei, I'm here, you aren't alone!"

"They're gone!"

"We can save them!"

"No, they'll delete Hawkmon and then I'll really be alone!"

"Yolei, calm down!"

"Why?"

"You have me."

Ken sat down next to Yolei, who looked at him.

"Really?"

Ken nodded.

"Now let's get some sleep so we can save them."

* * *

Ok. Please review ,so I can continue!

-GBAGN


End file.
